Escape
Escape is a fanfiction written by Beatles Neko. Do not edit unless there are spelling or grammar errors. A/N: I came upon the idea of this story, and the idea of Melt's Iceborn properties when I was alone. The idea is not copied off of anyone else. Prologue A SeaWing flew through the storm. Her wings sagged, her talons slippery, her tail drooping, but she still continued on. She was carrying a very fragile cargo. Dragon eggs. The mothers and/or fathers didn't want them, were dead, or couldn't take care of them. They were being being brought to the Pyrrhia Orphanage. The SeaWing landed, and scrambled into a tunnel entrance. Hunched in front of a table was a SkyWing and a RainWing. Stumbling over, the SeaWing display her cargo by emptying it in front of the two dragons. The SkyWing's snout wrinkled. "What's this?" he growled. The SeaWing heaved a breath. "Eggs, obviously." The RainWing watched in a disinterested fashion. He touched his talons together, his gaze avoiding the other two dragons'. He knows something, the SeaWing mentally noted, watching the dragon from her position. "Why have you brought more worms for us to look over?" the SkyWing snarled, his tail lashing. The SeaWing took a step back. This type of aggression wasn't seen everyday in the orphanage. She stared at him warily. "Roast, t-that's our job," she stuttered. "To t-take in u-unwanted dragonets." "Unless...they all...somehow...died." The SkyWing, Roast, stepped forward. He grabbed one egg, crushing it in his talons. The SeaWing screamed as he crushed another, then another. She flung herself in the way of another egg. Roast snarled. "Get out of the way!" He sliced open her throat, and she collapsed on the last remaining eggs, crushing them beneath her weight. Roast rubbed his talons together and turned to the RainWing, who shied away. "You saw nothing, understand?" The RainWing rapidly nodded, before fleeing into a dark tunnel. Roast was about to leave, when a sparkle caught his eye. He turned. It was an IceWing egg. He hefted it up, and examined it. It seemed to glitter with even more ice than the other IceWing eggs. He smirked. "I think I'll keep you," he hissed. "You will be Melt of the IceWings." Chapter 1 — Melting Spirits The sound of a loud horn blasted through the quiet still air of the chilly morning. Melt blinked his eyes opened sleepily. Lifting his head, he observed his surroundings. Everything was the same as it was yesterday. The IceWing had begun giving up hope of waking from a horrible dream where he lived the life of an orphan dragon. Stretching his wings and arching his back, Melt peeked down into the bunk below his own. A talon lashed out towards his snout. At that, he quickly retraced, covering his snout with his talons. "Come on, Spirits, we have to get ready," he called down, hoping it would improve the other IceWing's attitude this morning. In response, the blanket used to keep all the dragonets in the orphanage warm was thrown across the room, hitting the door with a whipping noise. Melt winced, before turning to his own bed. He fluffed the pillow he laid his head on every night, then carefully laid the sheet down. After doing so, he jumped down onto the ground below. Melt twisted to look at Spirits. The IceWing had her pillow covering her head. Sighing, he walked to the door, picking up the blanket, and walked back to her bed. He then plucked the pillow away from her, and pulled her off the bed. Spirits growled, though it was more playfully than actually threatening. Melt fluffed her pillow for her and made the blanket. He turned to look at her playfully. In the orphanage, each room accommodated two dragonets, usually of the same species. Melt and Spirits happened to be placed in the same room. It seemed not odd at hearing it, but upon examination, it was interesting. Melt and Spirits were two IceWings that looked a little...off. Spirits was a pale blue IceWing. That was normal enough. Her blues eyes were, too. But, her horns, spikes, and spines were a different story. They were white, which was normal, but were banded with wavy light pink lines. Melt was different also. But, his eyes were the only physical feature. His right eye was orange, and his left eye was yellow. Warm colours on the colour wheel, as oppose to what he'd commonly see. The other thing, though, was that he couldn't use ice breath. He didn't have any. The cause of this was unknown to Melt. Perhaps that's why he was named Melt, for his lack of ice breath. Suddenly, the door swung open. A SandWing stood at the entrance. He didn't look like a SandWing that you'd expect in an orphanage. He looked more like he recently got out of prison. The SandWing has teeth jutting out, and scars crisscrossing seemingly everywhere on his body. He walked in, and silently scanned the two dragonets. "Spread your wings," he commanded gruffly. Melt did so without hesitating. This was just one of the procedures in the orphanage. Before going into, or leaving, their room's, the dragonets were checked to ensure they didn't have anything dangerous with them. "Open your mouths," the SandWing hissed. Melt folded in his wings and snapped open his mouth. Spirits was doing this as well. The SandWing slipped on a pair of plastic gloves, and poked around inside the twos' mouths, before taking off the gloves, throwing them away, and examining their room. He made a very thorough search before allowing the two to go off to breakfast. Melt and Spirits entered the Mess Hall, where they were given a tray. The two IceWings went through the line, receiving food, before sitting down where they pleased. The Mess Hall was quite loud, with dragonets of all age yelling, laughing, and talking. Melt mainly ate in silence, not wanting to get into a long, time-consuming conversation. When he finished, he put his tray on the counter, followed by Spirits. When the room suddenly broke into chaos at one scream. Chapter 2 — Don't Take Me Away Melt pushed through the crowd, Spirits trailing after him. When he finally reached the sight of the screaming, he saw some staff members dragging a SkyWing out of the room. "Don't let them take me!" the SkyWing screamed. She was beating her wings, trying to wriggle out of the staffmembers' grasp. A NightWing lunged forward, taking the SkyWing's talons in his own. "No!" he yelled. "Don't take her!" "So, you want to go as well?" a voice asked. Dragonets parted to reveal a red SkyWing. He strode forward. It was Roast. "So it be. Take him as well." More staff members took the NightWing out of the room along with the SkyWing. Melt shuffled his talons uneasily. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but it didn't seem good. Why had the SkyWing been calling for help? Why had the NightWing begged the staff members not to take her? Where was she going? Why was Roast having the NightWing go as well? "C'mon," Spirits said, nudging him. "Let's get out of here." I wonder if Spirits is thinking the same thing... As the two IceWings were about to exit, there was a chilling voice. "Oh, Melt. There you are." It was Roast's voice. Melt froze, and slowly turned to meet the green eyes of the SkyWing. The SkyWing who had saved his egg from being destroyed by a SeaWing who'd gotten angry at the amount of eggs. "Roast," Melt replied warmly. "Melt, we have another private training lesson. Come along." Roast started out the door. "Wait," Melt stated firmly. Roast peeked over. "Hmmm?" "Let Spirits come along." "Why?" the SkyWing challenged. Melt couldn't think of any words to reply with. His tail twitched nervously, as he casted a glance over to Spirits. The female IceWing shot a look at Roast, and he returned the look. "Fine; she'll come," Roast replied tartly. Melt ruffled his wings, pleased, and weakly smiled at Spirits, who shot him a genuine smile. The IceWing followed the SkyWing all the way to the private training room, where there was a haunting feeling in the atmosphere. Chapter 3 — Bladethrower "No, try again!" Roast hissed, lashing his tail at the IceWing, who was attempting to perfect the move to the best of his ability. Melt panted as he landed on the ground, his talons jarring underneath him. Roast was putting him to the test— this was one of the hardest moves. Roast had done it with such ease. It seemed as though it was just merely the simplest move in a whole list of tactics. Melt didn't find it that easy. The move went like this: you leaped, move forward in the air slightly, did a barrel roll in the same spot, and landed on your feet. When being explained, and then displayed to Melt, he thought it would be a piece of cake. But, it was much more difficult than he speculated. "Again!" Roast repeated, raising his voice. Melt nodded, his chest heaving, as he leaped again. A smile crossed Roast's face when he landed. "Good!" "Three moons, this training is brutal," Spirits hissed from the sidelines. Roast's green gaze flicked over to meet the female's own blue orbs. "This is how one strengthens themselves. Doing small things won't get you anywhere." Spirits rolled her eyes, and relaxed, waiting for the session to end, an annoyed expression on her face. "Do it again, Melt," Roast said, his eyes turning to look at Melt. Heaving a breath, Melt leaped again. Just as he did the barrel roll, slicking into a dart-like position, he heard aerodynamic objects fly by his head. Melt landed, and he spun around to see what had happened. On the far wall, parallel to the wall Roast was by, there were blades embedded in the wall. Melt turned back to Roast, who was smirking. He turned to Spirits, who's normally fixed gaze was wide. Her eyes flicked over to Roast, and so did Melt's. Roast chuckled a bit. "Melt, meet Bladethrower." Out of the shadows of the wall, a NightWing stepped forward. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Rainpool123)